Poor Romano
by doomedAquarius
Summary: Romano comes to a startling conclusion about Antonio after a rough morning and a chat with his twin brother Feliciano. Cover by angelicdusk on deviantart.


Pairing:

Spamano (spain / S Italy)

hints of Gerita (Germany / N Italy)

Rated T:

Romano's mouth

"Che cazzo, bastardo [1]!" I practically screech as I'm awakened from my stupor. Smacking his tanned fingers away from my sensitive curl I growl at the Spaniard sitting on my bed next to me. His normally cheerful green gaze contorts into concerned confusion.

Slowly, he gets off my bed and backs away. "Romano, are you alright? It's eight o one: we were supposed to go meet Gilbert and Francis an hour ago."

"Look. Just get out of my room, il stronzo[2]. And I never agreed to go hangout with you and your perverted friends at any time let alone at seven in the morning on a Saturday, idiota[3]!" I grit my teeth glaring daggers at my housemate as I jab my finger toward the door.

"But, Roma, I –"

"Get out now!" One of the many Italian-flag pillows scattering my twin-sized bed goes hurtling toward the brunette. His right hand catches it out of habit and his left goes to ruffle the chestnut hair, which is barely a shade lighter than mine, on the back of his head in frustration. He opens his mouth to speak but I quickly cut him off, "Chigi!" . He sighs in defeat, trudging out the door and shutting it silently behind him.

Collapsing back onto my bed, a shaky moan escapes my lips, "Stupid, Spagna[4]." _It's not his fault he doesn't know that the curl has this effect on me._ "I know but – ugh." I curl up in a tight ball trying to fight the tightening sensation in my stomach. "Guess I'm not going back to sleep." I groan as the heat rises even more and I climb out of bed. "I think I need a cold shower...an ice cold shower..." I pad across the plush carpet toward my adjacent bathroom. _And I should probably apologize to Spagna once I calm done._

After pulling on a pair of low-riding sweats and one of Antonio's old t-shirt, which is slightly too big and slips down one of my shoulders occasionally, I trudge out into the living room. A heavenly scent clouds my senses and my eyes sink shut. "Holy shit, Toni must be cooking again." My mouth is flooded with saliva and my stomach complains. _He may be a pain in the ass most of the time but his cooking is definitely one of his redeeming qualities. _

My feet drag across chilly hardwood as I follow the scent into the kitchen. This is my special room: I spend most of my waking hours in here whether I'm cooking or indulging in one of my other hobbies. I plop down on a high stool by the counter – because the dinner table is currently overrun by my art supplies – and rest my chin in my hand as I watch my ex-boss. His soothing voice caresses my ears as he hums and sings in his native tongue. _Why can't I stay mad at him? He pissed me off and pulled my curl only half an hour ago, yet all I can think about are all his redeeming qualities – cooking, singing, and putting up with all my bullshit without getting mad. _Tentatively, I break the silence "What are you cooking, dumbass?"

"Omelets with tomato and onion alongside a fresh tomato salad."

"Yum. Sounds delicious." An uneasy silence settles between us and I begin to fidget in my seat. _I hate it when we get like this._ "Uh... Spain... Um..." _I wish I could just talk to him like I used to, but our relationship has changed. I'm not sure how but it has. _

"What is it, Roma? Are you sure you're alright?" His emerald eyes look into mine, and I feel like I'm drowning. He doesn't break eye contact until I shakily reply.

"I – I just wanted to say..."

"To say what?"

"I'm sorry." I look down at the marble counter top and start tracing the patterns with my finger tip. I feel like a small child again as I do so.

His soft chuckle is like music to my ears and I lift my eyes to look at him through my auburn eyelashes. His shoulders, which are by no means extremely wide yet they're not as delicate as mine, are shaking with his efforts to control his laughter. "It's fine, mi pequeño tomate[5]. You don't need to apologize: I'm just worried that something extremely bad happened lately." He chuckles again, the light returning to his eyes.

"Ya. You just woke me up way too damn early and touched my curl."

"Why do you and Feli hate people touching your curl?"

"It's hard to explain…" I clear my throat and my cheeks redden as I try to think of a way to explain it. "Let's just say that it's an Italian thing and not to be messed with, ok."

"Whatever you say, mi amigo[6]." He looks back toward the stove and begins plating up breakfast. I can't help but watch the way his body moves as he maneuvers around. The grace of a dancer is present, yet his muscle tone suggests a more rugged and war torn past like that of his country. "Oh, and speaking of Feli, he called for you about an hour ago, Lovi. You should probably call your hermano[7] back after breakfast."

"I will." I sigh not really looking forward to having to listen to my excitable twin chatter on about nothing of importance. "And how many times am I going to have to remind you not to shorten my name like that you stupid Spaniard!" I add almost as an afterthought trying to fight back a smile. When he places my plate in front of me I'm on it in a second. Quickly cutting off a piece of omelet and stabbing a slice of tomato, I shove the whole thing in my mouth. I whine in ecstasy and my eyes shut as the angels of heaven invade my mouth. I chew and swallow before sighing, "Holy crap, I forgot how much I've missed your cooking. It's fucking heavenly."

"I'm glad you like it. I guess this is just my way of saying lo siento[8]." He smiles that intoxicating smile of his that I remember from when I was little. "Now eat and then call little Feli before he breaks down into hysterics. We both know how bad that would be."

"Ya, I guess." I murmur noncommittally as I start falling back into bliss with every bite.

The bliss from breakfast has definitely worn off. For the last forty minutes my younger twin has been chatting my ear off about his German boyfriend, Ludwig Bielschmidt. My anger finally breaks and I take it out on my little brother, "Why the hell do you love that potato bastard anyway! Most of the time he completely ignores you in favor of his paperwork which he obviously thinks is more important than his own boyfriend! What the fuck is wrong with you, Feliciano? You need someone who will treat you like your important; you – "

"Ve~" My twins unorthodox laugh cuts me off. _Why is he laughing? This isn't a laughing matter!_ "You just don't get it do you, big brother?" _What don't I get?_ My auburn brows furl as I listen to the excitable Italian answer my unasked question. "Ludwig does love me; he just doesn't show it like people expect him to. Besides love isn't about requited feelings anyway. It's about not only looking past the other person's faults but also learning to love their infuriating, destructive, strange, dorky, and or unique quirks. You admire them and in truth you can't live without them. You want to protect them from getting hurt and it pains you when they are. Ludwig once told me that in love you don't always have a choice: you just lose yourself in it." I can almost picture my brother's bright smile. _Wait... That... He... He just described how I feel about Antonio... Does that mean I'm in love with Toni...?_ "So, big brother, how are you and Antonio doing? You haven't spoken much other than your little rant earlier."

"Uh.. What? Oh I mean we're fine I guess... Uh I have to go Feli. Talk to you later." I quickly snap the phone shut so my brother can't argue and lean up against my bedroom door. _No I can't be in love with Spagna... It's just not possible... He raised me... I.. I.._ "Oh who am I kidding I do love Toni, and I have for a long fucking time now." A sigh escapes my lips as I sink down to sit with my back against the door. _How is this going to work now?_ My head falls into my hands as I think about how I'm going to deal with my newly realized feelings for my ex-boss and current housemate. _All I can say for certain is I'm sure as hell not telling him about these feelings. I can't it would completely ruin the relationship we have now. _

The End?

[1] What the fuck, bastard

[2] asshole

[3] idiot

[4] Spain

[5] my little tomato

[6] my friend

[7] brother

[8] I'm sorry

This was originally intended as a one shot but I might end up writing a few more chapters if you guys want me to. Please read and review.

I actually really enjoyed writing this so more Spamano will probably be on the way whether it's a continuation of this or something completely different.


End file.
